


Challenge

by coolbreezemage



Series: Dimiashe Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbreezemage/pseuds/coolbreezemage
Summary: Dimitri falls behind on his weekly tasks. Luckily, someone else has already finished them.For Dimiashe Week prompt #3: Activities
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Series: Dimiashe Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709107
Kudos: 21





	Challenge

Dimitri paced in front of the classrooms. He’d already checked the board by the Black Eagles classroom, the one in the knights’ hall, and even the one out at the cathedral, but the posting was nowhere to be found. So he’d come back to the classrooms, in the hopes that perhaps he had just missed it the first time. But he had no such luck. The boards were empty, all three classes’ tasks for the week cleared away. He cursed himself for waiting this long, for not noting it down days ago, but he’d been so distracted with preparing for their mission that he simply hadn’t had the time. No, that was only an excuse, he scolded himself mercilessly. None of the others had issues finishing their work, so their house leader had even less reason for it. 

He couldn’t bear the thought of the Professor’s face if he showed up to class with his assignments unfinished, as if he was so arrogant that he didn’t care if he inconvenienced his fellows. And the Professor was busy today, out on an assignment for the Archbishop with Shamir and Catherine and a few others of the Knights of Seiros, so he couldn’t go ask directly. 

There, a familiar face coming in from the path.

“Ashe!” he called. “Did the Professor take down the task roster? I know I was supposed to go to the market this week, but I can’t recall what I was supposed to buy.”

Ashe lifted his shopping basket, grinning widely. “Already done, Your Highness!” 

“Oh. I…” Dimitri hesitated. “You shouldn’t do that.” 

Ashe’s face fell. Dimitri suddenly wished he hadn’t said anything at all. But he couldn’t let this stand. He couldn’t let Ashe feel that he needed to take on Dimitri’s tasks as well as his own.

“You’ve been so busy training,” Ashe said weakly. “I thought it would help. I’m sorry...”

“It does help, a great deal,” Dimitri admitted. He couldn’t deny that. “I'm truly grateful for it. But you have your own work to do. Mine isn’t any more important.” And if he’d completed the work earlier, Ashe wouldn’t have had to do it for him. He reached out to take the basket from Ashe, surveyed the packages neatly arranged inside. “It’s my responsibility to attend to my own duties. I can’t simply make my classmates do my work for me. It would not be fair.”

Ashe looked away. “I just want some way I can help you,” he said.

Dimitri thought for a few moments. There was a way he could make this work, and perhaps persuade Ashe into accepting him on an even level. “Well, if you insist on doing my assignments…” he started, “I’ll just have to do yours.” 

Ashe smiled. Accepting the challenge. “You’re going to have to get there first!”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should continue this, but I'm not completely sure what should happen. After a while Byleth is probably going to just swap the assignments so that by doing each other's work they're actually doing their own. And some sort of lesson about not overworking! Somebody's gotta point out how silly these boys are being.


End file.
